Thank you, Turner
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Oneshot Navideño. Preregeneración. Clara vuelve a la ciudad por navidad y Alex tiene unos días libres. Y por casualidad su vidas se cruzan, por supuesto con el Doctor de por medio. [Se supone que esto era un regalo de navidad y al final lo he arrastrado a pre-regalo de reyes. No tengais en cuenta mis OTPs extrañas...]


Viajar. Bonita palabra. Viajar. Salir de tu casa, coger tu coche, encender el motor, salir, la carretera, los otros coches, las horas de camino y por último llegar… No recordaba lo que era viajar en un orden concreto, en realidad no había pasado un año pero para ella, habían sido como diez, de golpe, y llegar a la actualidad, a diciembre de dos mil trece era como si hubiese viajado desde la Antigua Grecia hacia delante… Lo había hecho. Imposible ¿Verdad? No. Nada era imposible para Clara Oswin. Ella misma era imposible, son sus vestidos, sus moños y el manipulador del vórtice en su muñeca izquierda.  
Se pregunta como estará, si seguirá a salvo y si esa cabina, la cabina type 40 seguirá sirviéndole, hace mucho que no lo ve. Lo echa de menos. Pero no quiere llamarlo, no, no hasta que pase algo demasiado peligroso.  
Su doctor.  
Camina por las calles de Londres, mirándolo todo, recreándose, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ha estado en todas y cada una de las épocas de la ciudad. Mil vidas, mil situaciones. Está emocionada y aun así se siente cansada, vive siempre con Jetlag, como un famoso que viaja de Londres a Sydney y tiene que acostumbrarse al horario.  
Una burda comparación, ciertamente, porque Clara no viaja de Londres a Sydney, Clara viaja de Londres al planeta Barcelona, cuatro siglos después. Por eso, pasea como si las calles fueran nuevas, disfrutando de cada detalle e intentando habituarse a su línea temporal normal.  
Va tan concentrada que acaba chocando con alguien, justo cuando admiraba el Big Ben a lo lejos, tropieza contra él y espera comerse el suelo. Cosa que no ocurre, porque dos fuertes manos la agarran de la cintura con seguridad.

-Perdona.  
-Perdona.

Hablan ambos a la vez y la chica se sonroja, él sonríe y la suelta, se miran y se sonríen. De nuevo, a la vez.

-No te he visto en serio yo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- lo dice sin pensar y es raro porque no ha interactuado con ningún chico, sin contar al doctor desde hacía meses.  
-Alex…-contesta él pasándose la mano por un perfecto tupé digno de los años sesenta- ¿Y tú?  
-Clara. Clara Oswin.  
-Todo un placer, Clara Oswin… -el chico sonríe ampliamente haciendo que las orejas se le levanten un poco. Clara ensancha la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.  
-Sabes una cosa… Me suenas demasiado, y no sé de que…

El muchacho ríe, y la mira fijamente, porque parece cierto que no sabe quien es, y eso lo desconcierta un poco aunque siempre es interesante cruzarte con alguien que no sabe de tu existencia. Sobretodo siendo quien era él.

-Podemos ir a tomar algo y así puedo empezarte a sonar más…

Lo ha dicho sin pensar y se asusta, porque no sabe si ella aceptara la invitación Muy bien Turner, ahí, a lo acosador, no puede ser… La mira fijamente con media sonrisa y dando una calada a un cigarrillo algo inquieto, deseando que aceptase, por lo menos para no quedar mal.

-Por supuesto ¿Conoces algún lugar?

Suspira aliviado y le extiende la mano, nunca en su vida había sido tan directo con una chica nada más conocerla, eso era cosa de Miles. Además, había estado tantos años con Alexa que ya no se acordaba de lo que era interactuar con una chica sin tener novia. Estas desentrenado, colega. Pero aun así la chica asiente, mueve su graciosa coleta y le agarra la mano con fuerza. Increíble.

-¿Cómo te fías de un extraño, señorita Oswin?  
-He viajado… se como reconocer gente de la que fiarme, créeme.  
-Entonces… ¿Soy de fiar?  
-Completamente.

Lo mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, le hacen sus orejas de soplillo, y niega con la cabeza mientras avanzan a una pequeña cafetería aun pensando en como es posible que le suene tanto y le transmita tanta seguridad. Una vez en el bar el muchacho pide un café solo para él y un capuchino para ella, agarra la taza con fuerza para que para que las manos entren en calor mientras lo mira fijamente.

-En serio que me suenas demasiado y me asusta.  
-Bueno, puede que me hayas visto antes.  
-Cierto, he visto demasiada gente, aunque de tu cara me acordaría.

El chico sonríe llevándose la taza a los labios porque no sabe bien que decir y entonces, en la tele que hay tras él pasa algo que hace que su nueva amiga palidezca y luego se sonroje brutalmente sin cerrar la boca.

-Clara… ¿Qué te…? –se queda a media frase porque al darse la vuelta ve su cara en la pantalla, dando tumbos con ese "Now it's three in the morning  
and I'm trying to change your mind" que tan bien conocía. No se sonroja, pero sonrie ampliamente cuando la chica parece reaccionar- Oh, vaya.  
-Yo… yo… yo te vi… te vi en 2008… -se traba un par de veces aun algo sorprendida- Vaya, que imbecil…  
-Ahora sabes quien soy… Cuéntame algo de ti, Clara Oswin.  
-Viajo… -lo dice con reservas, planteándose si contarle más o no, pero el la mira, fijamente, con media sonrisa en los labios y decide que no sería mala idea compartir su nueva vida con alguien.  
-Ya, eso me lo has dicho antes… ¿Dónde viajas? ¿Para que?  
-Soy algo así como un guardaespaldas –rie intentando buscar las palabras- Un guardaespaldas algo especial.  
-¿Por eso llevas ese aparato en la muñeca?  
-Así es… -mueve la muñeca mordiéndose el labio- Prométeme que no me vas a tratar como una loca. Ni vas a reírte.  
-Prometido.  
-Viajo en el tiempo, y en el espacio… -baja la voz todo lo que puede sonrojándose brutalmente porque suena demasiado de lunática.  
-No es cierto.  
-Lo es. Puedo mostrártelo… ¿Te parece?

Ninguno de los dos comprende con seguridad esa conexión y esa confianza pero antes de que pueda pensarlo, Alex es arrastrado por aquella chica vestida de rojo hacia un callejón donde juguetea con el aparato de su muñeca.

-Agarrate fuerte a mi brazo, puede que te marees algo, es normal. Prometo que no dolerá.  
-¿Dónde vamos?  
-1965

Y pulsa el aparato con una mano mientras desaparecen del callejón, no aparecen en 1965, o tal vez si, pero no en una carretera o un callejón. Caen sobre agua. Agua potable, y con mucho cloro. Alex se desorienta.  
Es una piscina.

-Maldito barbilla… -nada cerca de él con una sonrisa y le hace una seña- Vamos, que te voy a enseñar la causa de que sea lo que soy…

No dice nada, solo nada tras ella hasta la escalerilla para luego salir por una puerta y recorrer los pasillos más largos y laberínticos que había conocido nunca.

-Clara, Clara, Clara…

De repente llegan a lo que parece una sala de mando, y un tipo alto, ataviado con pajarita, tirantes y un fez se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Clara sonríe de vuelta así que supone que no tiene de que preocuparse y el extraño tipejo se mueve a su alrededor hablando un montón de cosas sin sentido y moviéndose muy rápido.

-Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo? –dice mirándolo directamente a él. Oh dios, este tipo tiene movimientos más gays que Miles…  
-Es Alex…  
-Oh, Alex es un placer, no se si Clara te hablado de mi. Soy El Doctor…  
-¿El Doctor? ¿Qué Doctor?  
-El Doctor, simplemente el Doctor.

Alex los mira a ambos confuso pero decide dejar sus dudas para luego porque el Doctor sigue hablando sin parar, se apoya en una barandilla y los mira a ambos sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, y acaba mirando a Clara, con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Alex, que te quiero enseñar algo… -Clara lo agarra de la mano y tira de él hacia lo que parece la puerta del lugar- Te va a gustar.

Se deja arrastrar y salen a la calle, mira hacia los lados confuso y Clara lo hace girar hacia el lugar del que han salido. Abre los ojos todo lo que puede y el cigarro apagado en su boca cae.  
Una cabina azul, pequeña, muy pequeña. Vuelve a meter la cabeza dentro y luego la saca, repetidas veces.

-No puede ser... es... más pequeña por fuera...-consigue balbucear aun en trance.  
-Oh Clara, mi Clara, humanos... ¿Cómo tienes tan buen ojo para elegirlos? –el doctor se acerca de dos zancadas, lo agarra de los hombros y lo besa.  
-¡Doctor! –el doctor se aleja de Alex y mira a Clara de nuevo- ¿Qué te ha hecho redireccionar mi manipulador?  
-Es Navidad ¡Navidad con amigos! –agarra a Alex de los hombros cada vez más animado- ¿No lo crees así…?  
-Alex… Alex Turner –dice en un susurro, el doctor los mira alternativamente y sonríe, misterioso, como si supiese algo que ellos no.  
-Los eliges tan, tan bien…

Y de repente, a lo lejos, sobre ellos algo pasa, todo se oscurece y se levanta un viento que hace que todas las hojas se levanten y tengan que entrecerrar los ojos. La cabina azul empieza a hacer ruidos raros y el Doctor aplaude y Clara agarra a Alex y ambos entran dentro.

-Pero… ¿Que es esta cabina?  
-Oh Alex, querido Alex, esta es la Tardis…  
-Tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio –acaba Clara sonriente.  
-Viajáis en el tiempo… -mira de nuevo al doctor, fijamente- Pareces humano pero… no lo eres.  
-Muy observador… -no lleva malicia en su voz, está emocionado y de repente Alex se siente inundado por ese espíritu aunque todo le parezca demasiado extraño.  
-¿Dónde nos llevas, Doctor?  
-UNIT nos reclama, querida Clara…-se vuelve a mirar a Alex como si de nuevo supiese algo que él no- No tienes porque venir si no quieres, podemos dejarte en donde quieras.  
-No, me quedo –lo dice con seguridad y a Clara se le escapa una risita- Hoy es mi dia libre.  
-Oh, los días libres, se pueden hacer tantas cosas en un día libre…

La Tardis arranca, da un fuerte giro y todos se agarran a donde primero pueden, en menos de tres segundos están parados frente al edificio de UNIT. Los invitan a pasar y se llevan al doctor a un lado. Dejando a Alex y Clara solos.

-¿Te dedicas a protegerlo a él? Tiene que ser complicado… es… no sé…  
-Sí, es bastante complicado a veces, pero es divertido, y ves muchas cosas… -comenta Clara mientras pasean por los pasillos.

Caminan hablando de cosas triviales otro largo rato, mirando los cuadros de los pasillos y contándose cosas de sus vidas, Alex la invita a un ensayo y ella a visitar 1965 como le prometió.

-La verdad es que me fío demasiado de ti y la situación no es como para fiarme…  
-Es mi encanto natural, Turner…

Y de repente el suelo tiembla, y Clara se agarra a Alex algo asustada durante un momento, ambos se miran, se agarran de la mano y corren en la dirección opuesta, en busca del Doctor, Clara mira a Alex correr a su lado y por un momento cierra los ojos, contenta, por habérselo cruzado.

-¡Doctor! ¿Qué sucede? –lo encuentran, tiempo después, con la cara palida y el destornillador en la mano. No sueltan su agarre y Alex aprieta su mano para transmitirle seguridad.  
-Invasión navideña… aun no saben de que, pero estan pasando cosas muy raras, vacíos de tiempo, desapariciones… estos inútiles… -habla más para él que para ellos y se vuelve a mirar a Clara lanzándole una especie de tarjeta- Entra, ya sabes como tienes que hacerlo, descubre que es y si la cosa se pone fea… Corre.

Clara asiente y tira de nuevo de Alex aforrándose a la tarjeta, entra en una sala de control sin ningún problema pero decide esperar a preguntarle en otro momento, se transforma, de repente da órdenes a unos y a otros y por una extraña razón se siente orgulloso. La mira apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados pero de repente pasa algo extraño y un ser sin ojos y pálido aparece a su lado. Se asusta, lo mira, todo a su alrededor se desdibuja y acaba apartando la mirada.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta Clara.  
-Sí, creo que estoy teniendo un Deja vú… -pestañea pasándose la mano por la cara- Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.  
-¿Has visto algo extraño?  
-No, que yo sepa…

Clara no se fía, porque sabe que algo está pasando y de repente aparecen dos marcas de bolígrafo en su brazo. Silencios. Se acerca a Alex y le extiende una cámara.

-Haz una foto a todo lo que te parezca extraño.  
Los visores de toda la sala empiezan a fallar y el Doctor hace de nuevo su aparición, pálido, sudoroso.

-Me hago viejo para estas cosas… -se acerca a los visores y todo el mundo espera- Alianzas… Daleks y Silencios… el final de la tierra.  
-¿Qué propones?  
-Salvar la tierra por navidad.

Alex no sabe como pero de repente todo se mueve y todos hacen caso al Doctor y Clara se pone a su lado, escrutando su cara.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Mejor que nunca.  
-Pues ¡Corre!

Vuelven a agarrarse de las manos, y salen corriendo, Alex no sabe donde pero Clara lo tiene bien claro. Acaban en una sala grande y circular donde Alex siente unas fluctuaciones extrañas. No se siente seguro, aunque Clara esté a su lado y el Doctor escanee todo con ese extraño artilugio que llama destornillador. Lo estás flipando, Turner, mucho.  
Nadie habla pero de repente aparecen unas siluetas grandes y ovaladas, o eso le parece a Alex, aunque cuando se hacen corpóreas se parecen más a un salero que a otra cosa.

-¡DOC-TOR!  
-Vaya, vaya, vosotros otra vez… -el doctor gira alrededor de las cuatro figuras, una de cada color- ¿Nunca os cansáis de volver?  
-Ha llegado la hora del doc-tor… -brama uno de los aparatos con voz metálica- Las puertas de Trenzalor se abren… ¡EXTER-MI-NAR!  
-Me ha llegado la hora… -se recoloca la pajarita con media sonrisa- Pero no hoy…  
-Doc-tor, tus bromas están desacertadas.  
-Vosotros lo estáis ¿A qué habéis venido esta vez? –se acerca al blancom al que parece el jefe.  
-Los humanos son una raza echada a perder pero con espíritu de odio y rechazo que es muy importante para la raza Dalek. Serán sometidos.  
-Nunca, chatarra espacial…

Acaban echando a correr de nuevo, en dirección contraria, un grupo de Unit, Clara agarrando la mano de Alex y el Doctor a la cabeza, de repente las fluctuaciones extrañas reaparecen. Alex siente un golpe en la nuca Y cae al suelo sin conocimiento, cuando despierta está acostado en el suelo de la Tardis, con el Doctor a su alrededor, palido y sudoroso, toqueteando botones.

-Doctor… -se incorpora-  
-Oh Alex, Alex, pensé que te había perdido por un momento… -dice desde la maquina de control, sonríe pero Alex detecta que algo no anda bien.  
-¿Y Clara? -la cara del Doctor lo hace levantarse a toda prisa, recolocarse el pelo e ir a su lado.  
-La cogieron… en nuestra huida, a ella y a… un tercio de la población mundial. Si no hacemos algo… será el final de la tierra.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?  
-Mira… -le muestra una nave en una pantalla y la señala- Es la nave nodriza Dalek, en ella iran unos cuantos millones de Daleks, acompañados de los silencios. Es la que mantiene a la legión en la tierra…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Entonces, amigo, tendríamos que hacer que esta preciosidad –acaricia los controles de la Tardis- se cuele en la conexión para que la nave tenga que retroceder y arrastre a todos con ella.  
-No suena muy seguro.  
-No lo es… gastaré un gran nivel de energía y seguramente me pase factura…  
-¿Vas a arriesgarte?  
-Nosotros nunca nos rendimos, Turner. Además ella… ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi… -se le ilumina la cara y lo mira- No debería decírtelo pero yo sabía de tu existencia porque os he visto en el futuro… viajando…

Alex se queda en estado de shock un instante y pestañea como un imbecil ante la cara afable y sonriente de aquel loco en una cabina azul, no añade nada.

-Dale a ese botón en tres, dos, uno… ¡GERONIMO!

La Tardis da un giro brusco y sale disparada hacia la atmósfera, con la misión de acabar con aquella invasión. Según había visto en los controles cogían a los humanos y los convertían en aquellos pimenteros. Se estremece y reza porque Clara siga con vida y pueda volver a verla.

-Ya estamos… -la Tardis está inestable y el Doctor mira a Alex- Aléjate, esto puede ser peligroso…

Alex da un paso atrás y se agarra de las barras que dan a la puerta y lo observa, está frente a una enorme nave nodriza con una cabina azul que no supera el metro cuadrado, si la ves desde fuera, pero ahí está, tecleando los controles, contactando con la nave.

-Decid adiós a esta invasión sin sentido, no tocareis a los humanos, y menos si yo estoy aquí…

Algo en la Tardis ruge y el panel de control se levanta, dejando ver algo extraño, algo que Alex nunca había ni siquiera soñado pero que el Doctor era viejo conocido, la tardis comienza a dar giros sin control sobre si misma y el doctor se envuelve en aquel extraño halo dorado, Alex intenta alejarse pero está fuertemente aferrado y un fino rayo da en él, cegándolo, quemándolo. Cierra los ojos y grita y el rayo vuelve al doctor, que sigue aferrado al panel de control, brillando como una estrella, hablando un idioma que él de repente empieza a entender.

Nunca más, no si yo sigo existiendo, no le tengo miedo a los Daleks y menos a Trenzalore, nunca iré, no pienso ir, no hoy, ni mañana, ¡No es mi hora!

Y la Tardis sale disparada de nuevo hacia la Tierra y los Daleks empiezan a ser arrastrados de nuevo a la nave nodriza, que se aleja, empujada por la extraña fuerza creciente del interior de la cabina. Una vez en el suelo, el doctor cae apoyando las manos en suelo y suelta un alarido de dolor.

-¡Doctor! –Alex se tira a su lado sin saber si tocarlo o no, preocupado.  
-Ha llegado la hora, Alex…  
-¿Que hora?  
-Mi hora… Solo espero ser pelirrojo ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido pelirrojo… -Alex pestañea sin comprender y supone que está muriendo y delira- 994 años… son muchos ¿No crees?  
-¿Cuántos dices?  
-Los señores del tiempo somos una raza muy longeva pero nuestro poder nos debilita pronto… -se levanta a duras penas, se agarra al panel de control y una lagrima recorre su mejilla- Cuida mucho de Clara, dile que gracias por todo y que siento mi nueva cara…

Y entonces con un grito, explota, literalmente explota de nuevo en ese extraño halo plateado y Alex contempla con estupor como le cambia la cara y se hace más alto y se le encanece el pelo.  
No puede ser.  
Lo es, lo está siendo, de repente el doctor o el nuevo doctor o lo que sea se mueve por la Tardis toqueteándose los brazos y el pelo y mirándose los brazos.  
-Nunca había sido tan alto… -se vuelve a mirar a Alex y sonrie- ¡Y no soy pelirrojo! Oh dios, que voz tan horrible, voy a tardar en acostumbrarme aunque… ahora… ¡A por Clara!  
Alex sigue sin dar crédito y no sabe si preguntar pero él le soluciona las dudas.  
-Los señores del tiempo cambiamos de cuerpo una vez hemos cumplido el cupo de energía, simplemente cambiamos de piel, como una serpiente… -dice mientras la tardis se aparece en la sala redonda de Unit donde Clara los espera.

Alex sale primero dejando atrás al doctor, avanza lentamente hacia ella y finalmente corre para abrazarla porque ha pasado demasiado miedo al imaginar que iba a perderla, ella le devuelve el abrazo entre lágrimas, igualmente aliviada al verlo.

-Ahora comprendo eso de que parece que viajas dos años en un día…  
-Espero que te haya gustado.  
-Quiero repetir.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si así te veo más si…

Todo es demasiado extraño. La situación, la chica, la cabina más pequeña por fuera, esas ganas de cantarle al oído Are u mine?, esas ganas de besarla, el hecho de que el doctor que ella conocía se había regenerado frente a él…

-Tengo algo que decirte… -apoya su frente en la de ella sin saber como empezar- El doctor… el doctor se sacrificó por nosotros y ahora… ahora…

No acaba, el doctor sale, alto, canoso, con un traje y dando grandes zancadas. Clara lo mira con los ojos como platos y se acerca lentamente.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Clara… -le pasa las manos por la cara- Mi Clara, mi chica imposible.  
-Mi doctor… -lo abraza, sabiendo que es él.  
-Eliges demasiado bien tus compañías, espero que la próxima vez que venga a por ti él siga cerca de ti.  
-No lo dudes…  
-Esa es mi chica.

El Doctor se despide de todos y vuelve a la Tardis, solo, con Alex y Clara frente a ella, de la mano, muy juntos mirándola desaparecer. Y entonces, Clara hace lo que Alex lleva queriendo hacer desde que la conoció, unas 22 horas atrás. Lo besa, se pone de puntillas porque es bastante pequeña y lo besa.  
Lo besa, lo besa. Y el se lo devuelve, con ganas, esperándolo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a viajar conmigo?  
-¿Eso quiere decir que esta tarde vas a venir a verme ensayar? –ambos sonríen saliendo de la sala, sin soltarse de la mano.  
-Me parece bien, aunque de momento podríamos ir a tomar esos dos cafés que abandonamos…  
-Donde la señorita Oswin diga…  
-Tomemos café en 1965.

Y Alex sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, arrastrándola a un pasillo y le da la mano, demasiado emocionado, por lo visto demasiado acostumbrado a aquello que se le acaba de presentar. Con ella.

-Juro estar de nuevo en Londres a la hora del ensayo.  
-No lo dudaba, chica imposible.


End file.
